He's gone Cho, he's gone
by Georgina Spartz
Summary: Cho Chang awakes from a dream and is thrust into the memories of her past relationships with both Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. This series weaves around her desires of wanting to get back with the Chosen One, Harry Potter while trying hard not to forg


His left hand reached out for me....yearning to hold that of my right. His smouldering eyes left me rooted to the spot in a state of pure memorisation. I held his hand and he pulled me effortlessly into his arms. Truly Cedric Diggory was the definition of a sincere gentleman.

He whisked me unto the dance floor and we spun like two tops. For this entire time i did not take my eyes off of him. I vaguely heard the applause of our audience, praising us as a couple for they did not matter...their presence was that of a blur.

Only Cedric stood out in his pitch black dress robes and his dazzling smile. Quietly he hummed the music into my ears and in a whisper a sighed, " Cho, I love you..." Slowly his lips moved to mine and we kissed in complete ecstacy and i became completely unaware of the tears running down my cheeks.

After what seemed like a lifetime we parted and gazed into each other's eyes thinking of our future.

Suddenly, the warmth of the scene was erased by complete coldness. In a flash, I found myself behind Cedric's back...his body arched like a cage to mine. I sensed something dangerous...something ominous....something that would completely tear us apart...

Then....I saw it. A black cloak swung into view and in its mysterious depths i saw two piercing red eyes glaring at my love.  
The voice then rasped, "Where is Harry Potter?"

"That is not your concern; you have no business here Voldemort!" Cedric shouted.

I gasped. How could Cedric say his name without any hesitation? I looked at his face and i saw no signs of fear etched on his face. Instead i saw pure determination in his eyes and my love for him grew stronger...

He Who Must Not Be Named snickered and said," Move aside boy, there is only one i must kill tonight and I do not want to end one as valiant as yourself."

" I will not allow you to kill Harry!"

A groan of frustration pierced the night and was immediately followed by the fatal cry of, " AVADA KEDAVRA." A flash of green illuminated the dark night and was rampaging towards us.

Cedric smiled at me and said, "I love you Cho," and before i could reply, the curse stabbed his chest and he fell to the ground.....never to repeat those beautiful words to me again....

I woke up screaming, not bothering to care about those who slumbered near to me. I stared in to the darkness only to realize that my eyes were moist from my frightful tears. This was not the first time i had this beautiful yet equally disastrous dream. It was two years since Cedric had been murdered. Yet, to this date, I could not recover from his death.

I never forgot the wonderful times we both shared on the grounds of Hogwarts and yet how could i ever forget them? I want so desperately to move on and forget about him but i simply just couldn't.

I reached for the side table and drank a cold glass of water...waiting for myself to calm down. I stared out the window to the Quidditch pitch and tried to imagine the wondrous sensation i would feel when flying in the air in the match against Gryffindor on Saturday...

I placed the glass on the side table and sighed. I was going against my ex- boyfriend Harry Potter....another heart wrenching predicament.

If there was ever someone who i felt that was somewhat compatible to Cedric was Harry. He was perhaps the only boy in this school who possessed that certain charm like Cedric that could make any girl fall head over heels for him.

I thought that maybe if i went out with him he would tell me more of Cedric's last moments and that I would become so drawn to him that I would completely forget about Cedric but sadly the opposite came to pass.

Since our rough breakup we hardly spoke to each other. It was like a harsh winter stood between us....however for the past few weeks i felt my forgotten interest in him was growing stronger.

When i see him in the corridors i become completely submerged in the pool of green in his eyes. I imagine my fingers stroking the messy jet black locks of his hair... his soft lips returning to mine.....

With a thump i landed on my bed and stared at the ceiling trying my very best to study the complicated patterns so as to abandon these feelings...but this attempt proved to be futile as i only saw his green eyes lingering mystically in mine....

I closed my eyes and sighed. I was utterly in love with this Harry. I loved him for his brave achievements like killing the Basilisk when he was only 12 years old, coming face to face with He Who Must Not Be Named, and participating in the Triwizard Tournament. But last year he won me over when he went into the Ministry of Magic and battled with the Death Eaters.

"He is truly your knight in shining armour, Cho," I said out loud, a grin spreading across my face.

Oh how could i forget you Harry! i need you... i want you...

Cedric.

My sweet, handsome, valiant Cedric.

My eyes opened wide as my thoughts averted to my first love and tears once again returned to my swollen eyelids.

And here i was once again in that state of complete confusion, desire and heartbreak...


End file.
